cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Bautista
Dave Bautista (1969 - ) a.k.a. Batista/The Animal Batista/Leviathan. Professional wrestler Film Deaths *''The Man with the Iron Fists'' (2012) [Brass Body]: After transforming into his metallic form, he is shattered into many pieces when The RZA repeatedly strikes his pressure points at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Tim and ND.) *''Riddick'' (2013) [Diaz]: Slashed through the shoulder to death with a sword by Vin Diesel (who cuts him from shoulder to groin) at the end of a fight. *''Abducted[[Abducted (2015)| '(2015)]] (L.A. Slasher) [The Drug Dealer #1]: Shot in the head by Danny Trejo, when Dave reveals himself to be an undercover cop after discovering Marisa Lauren's body in the desert. *Heist (2015)' [''Cox]: Shot in the head by Jeffrey Dean Morgan when Dave is about to kill D.B. Sweeney. *''Spectre (2015)'' [Mr. Hinx]: Thrown off a train by Daniel Craig, after he attaches a rope around Dave's neck to a barrel falling off the carriage they're fighting in. However, Mr. Hinx's final fate is unknown, and he may return in the next film. *''Kickboxer: Vengeance (2016)'' [Tong Po]: Neck jammed into a sword while in a grappling hold with Alain Mousi. *''Blade Runner 2049 (2017) '[Sapper Morton]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Ryan Gosling when Dave charges at him; we only see Ryan firing, followed by the sound of Dave falling to the floor. *Bushwick (2017)' [''Stupe]: Shot to death by a teenage girl as Brittany Snow watches after he scares her by coming into the bathroom where she's been hiding. *''Avengers: Infinity War ''(2018) [Drax the Destroyer]: Disintegrated from existence by Josh Brolin’s Infinity powers as Chris Pratt, Karen Gillan, Tom Holland and Robert Downey Jr. look on. He is later resurrected when Mark Ruffalo uses the Infinity Stones to bring all the people disintigrated out of existence back to life in Avengers: Endgame (2019). *'''Master Z: Ip Man Legacy ''(2018)' [Owen Davidson]: Killed with a metal dart to the back of the head by Tony Jaa. *'Dune (2020) Television Deaths *''Smallville: Static'' (2006) [Aldar]: Killed after being blasted in the back by Phil Morris just as Bautista prepares to break Tom Welling's back during a fight. Gallery Mr. Hinx's death.png|Dave Bautista right before his death in Spectre 1541087029-drax-infinity-war.jpg|Dave Bautista in Avengers: Infinity War Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Bautista, Dave Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Profesional Wrestlers Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Actor who died in Jonathan Milott & Cary Murnion Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Mann Movies Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by shoulder trauma Category:Death scenes by arm trauma Category:Death scenes by groin trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by rope Category:Dune Cast Members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Video Game Stars